1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand pump with an automatic inflation valve and a manual inflation valve such that the user may choose the optional one for inflation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical automatic inflation device includes a gas container containing high-pressure gas (usually carbon dioxide) therein to allow rapid inflation. The gas container can be used only once. Namely, the user must replace a new one when the original container is used (opened), yet the user often forgets to do so. The present invention is intended to provide a hand pump with both automatic and manual inflation functions that mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.